1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic devices having antennas, and particularly to an electronic device having stable and reliable antenna radiation performance.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are important components of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) and are used for transmitting and receiving signals. Generally, when the antennas are installed in the portable electronic devices, a necessary mounting space clear of other electronic elements is required. However, because of the volume limitations of the portable electronic devices, it may difficult to meet the requirement.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.